L'Idée Coquine de Draco Malfoy
by Quiproquo
Summary: TRADUCTION d’un OS de Foof. Draco a une idée et Harry va en subir les conséquences. Slash HPDM.
1. Part I: L'Idée Coquine de Draco Malfoy

**Titre Original: **Draco Malfoy and the Devious Plan.

**Auteur: **Foof

**Traductrice: **Quiproquo (Euh… y'en a_-_t_-_il qui se souviennent encore de moi? (Regard à la Chat Potté))

**Catégorie: **Humour/ Parodie

**Rating: **T (ou PG_-_13… Et oui Quiproquo lit_ aussi_ du PG_-_13, j'étais moi_-_même sciée… mais promis la 2nd partie sera plus Rrrrrr)

**Paring: **HPDM. Mais ai_-_je besoin de préciser?

**Résumé: **TRADUCTION d'un OS de Foof. Draco a une idée et Harry va en subir les conséquences. Slash HPDM très léger.

**Disclamer: **Harry, Draco et tout l'univers «potterien» appartiennent à la génialissime JK Rowling. L'histoire est de la talentueuse Foof. Bref, rien n'est à moi sauf que…. je suis l'heureuse propriétaire du Toshiba sur lequel a été tapée cette traduction mais, bon, c'est pas le sujet…. lol

**Remerciement: **Merci à Baud et Crazysnape qui ont lu ce chapitre… et qui m'ont donné exactement le même conseil, bien qu'elles ne se soient pas consultées. Magique, non? Ah et une petite pensée à l'autre membre du HCL, Artoung, qui nous manque.

**_Pour le sondage de « Correspondance » _: **Alors, j'ai eu toutes les réponses possibles avec toutes les raisons possibles; c'était assez drôle à lire. Cependant nombreux parmi vous m'ont demandé: «pourquoi faut_-_il un dominant? Pourquoi ne peuvent_-_ils pas être sur un pied d'égalité?». Je crois que l'on s'est mal compris. Si je vous demandais votre avis c'était juste pour savoir dans quelle position vous les imaginiez en lisant la fic, c'est tout. Je suis comme vous, je ne crois pas aux notions dominant/dominé… et puis honnêtement pensez_-_vous que celui qui est au_-_dessus contrôle forcément? Allons, allons… En tous cas, je vous donne la réponse de pir8fancier (l'auteur pour ceux qui ne suivent pas) et vous verrez que son explication ne parle ni de domination ni de soumission: «Harry est le plus souvent l'actif (parfois il est le passif mais pas souvent) parce que Harry est celui qui a besoin d'aimer et Draco est celui qui a besoin d'être aimé». Voila.

**Dédicace: **C'est pour toi Artoung, une sorte de petit cadeau pour fêter ton retour sur ffnet. Si mes calculs sont bons, on te revoit dans une semaine. J'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau.

* * *

. 

**NOTE: **Ce OS, en 2 parties, est ce que j'appelle une _sucrerie_. C'est léger, superficiel, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens et pourtant… Dieu que c'est bon! J'espère que la version française vous régalera autant que la version anglaise m'a régalée! lol

**L'Idée Coquine de Draco Malfoy**

****

«_ -_ Tu veux que je fasse QUOI? demanda Harry, abasourdi.

Il regardait le Blond comme si ce dernier était devenu complètement fou. Après tout, c'était bien possible qu'il soit devenu fou, se disait Harry. Vivre 16 ans avec Lucius Malfoy rendrait n'importe qui cinglé!

_-_ Tu as très bien entendu, Potter. Ou alors serais_-_tu sourd en plus d'être stupide? répliqua le Blond, en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir.

_-_ Oui, j'ai _entendu _ce que tu as dit, espèce d'imbécile mais qu'est_-_ce qui te fait _croire_ que je le ferai?

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

_-_ Je ne _crois _pas, je _sais…_

_-_ Je ne pense pas que tu saches grand_-_chose, coupa Harry, heureux de voir le visage du Serpentard se crisper. Après tout, tu es blond, ajouta_-_t_-_il, plus pour lui_-_même.

_-_ Excuse_-_moi mais les insultes sur les Blonds ne vont pas me faire changer d'avis, abruti, alors ferme_-_la! Et dépêche_-_toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé.

Harry ne put retenir le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Malfoy était plutôt charmant quand il était énervé.

_-_ A propos de ta demande, tu peux oublier, reprit Harry en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil opposé à celui de Malfoy. Il est hors de question que je fasse _ça._

Harry croisa les bras avec un air de défi. Le Serpentard pouvait lui faire faire des tas de choses embarrassantes mais il neigerait en Enfer avant qu'il ne fasse _ça._

_-_ Mais tu avais promis. Et je pensais que vous les Gryffondors, vous étiez des gens de paroles, vertueux, dignes de confiance et toutes ces conneries.

Il secoua la main, dédaigneux avant d'ajouter:

_-_ Alors, le Survivant, qu'est_-_ce que tu attends?

Harry ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir promis de faire une telle chose et il n'aimait pas trop que Malfoy essaie de le rouler de cette façon. Il ne se laisserait pas faire.

_-_ Ca ne faisait pas partie du marché, Malfoy, argumenta Harry. Tu ne peux pas m'utiliser pour ton plaisir pervers.

Malfoy sourit d'un air suggestif. Et Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

_-_ Tu as dit, si je me souviens bien et je suis sûr de bien m'en souvenir: _« le jour où tu me battras, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras »_. Ensuite, tu m'as serré la main, ce qui équivaut à ta signature, n'est_-_ce pas? Donc tu es lié légalement, contra Malfoy d'un ton ferme.»

Le Blond semblait très fier de lui, ce que Harry n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

Il se rappelait de la dite conversation mais apparemment, il ne l'avait pas prise aussi sérieusement que Malfoy.

C'était un froid samedi matin. Le gazon du terrain de Quidditch était encore mouillé de rosée. L'équipe de Gryffondor se tenait face à celle de Serpentard, leurs éternels rivaux à Poudlard.

«_ -_ Alors, prêts à vous faire botter le cul? demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation tandis qu'il s'approchait du capitaine de Serpentard.

_-_ La ferme, Potter! répondit Malfoy, agacé.

Harry se contenta de rire.

_-_ J'étais juste curieux, dit_-_il joyeux. Je détesterai te botter le cul alors que tu n'es pas_ prêt_.

_-_ J'ai dit, la ferme!

Malfoy serra les poings, ne se relaxant qu'au moment où il semblait que Harry arrêtait ses provocations. Il n'eut pas cette chance.

_-_ Ouais mais je m'en fous, répliqua Harry, ravi tandis que ses coéquipiers ricanaient.

_-_ Je veux que tu la fermes. Maintenant.

Mais Harry lança un grand sourire vers l'équipe adverse qui s'était resserrée autour de son capitaine.

_-_ Je sais exactement ce que tu veux, Malfoy. Mais ce que tu veux et ce que tu obtiens sont deux choses différentes. Le jour où tu me battras, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Harry souleva les sourcils d'un air suggestif tout en regardant le Serpentard qui visiblement avait dû avaler de travers.

_-_ Serrez_-_vous les mains, dit Mme Bibine d'un ton autoritaire.

Deux mains s'avancèrent, attrapèrent l'autre fermement. Chacun savoura la chaleur du contact avant de retourner vers leurs équipes respectives.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Harry l'avait temporairement effacé de sa mémoire. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait pu perdre. Et contre Malfoy, en plus.

Harry observa le Blond assis en face de lui, à la fois anxieux et légèrement amusé. C'était un drôle de mélange qui lui contractait quand même un peu l'estomac.

«_ -_ Je t'ai serré la main seulement parce que j'y étais obligé, rappela_-_t_-_il à l'autre garçon.

Malfoy haussa les épaules comme si cela importait peu.

_-_ Ca n'a rien à voir, dit_-_il, tu as quand même dit que tu ferais ce que je voudrais et c'est ce que je veux.»

Harry s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. C'est vrai qu'il avait dit_ ça_ et il n'en était pas fier. En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait sorti une telle chose, même si le match était gagné d'avance.

_Gagné d'avance, mon cul, _pensa Harry, amer.

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il l'avait dit, ce fait était indéniable. Il grogna et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

«_ -_ Bien… je vois que tu as compris, dit Malfoy d'un ton ravi tandis qu'il s'avançait sur son siège et posait ses coudes sur ses genoux.

_-_ Et si j'accédais à ton autre requête, proposa Harry, désespéré. Tu sais quand tu m'as demandé de la fermer.

Harry ignorait pourquoi il continuait à avoir cette conversation avec le Serpentard buté alors qu'il devrait déjà être en train de hurler et de s'enfuir loin d'ici.

_-_ Désolé mais cette requête a été annulée l'autre jour quand tu as justement décidé de ne _pas_ la fermer.

Malfoy se leva et s'approcha de Harry d'un pas nonchalant avant de s'agenouiller devant l'autre garçon.

_-_ Alors… dit_-_il en tendant la main vers la cravate de Harry.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais? s'écria Harry en se reculant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

_-_ Je te prépare pour ton gage, répondit Malfoy, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

_-_ Mais pourquoi dois_-_je retirer ma cravate?

_-_ Pas retirer, Potter. On va juste la… dénouer un peu, précisa Malfoy en se penchant de nouveau vers lui.

Et il s'attaqua au tissu rouge et or.

Harry pour sa part commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule. Et quand Malfoy se mit à déboutonner sa chemise, il bondit presque hors du fauteuil.

_-_ Oh, _allez, _Potter. Ne sois pas si prude! Si tu ne montres pas un peu de peau, quel est l'intérêt?

_-_ Justement, qu'est_-_ce que tu as en tête? demanda Harry, un peu étourdi, tout en suivant les mouvements de ces longs doigts fins qui ouvraient sa chemise.

_-_ Le plaisir, Potter. Tout n'est qu'une question de plaisir.»

Harry roula des yeux. Il n'aimait pas que les gens le regardent. En fait, il détestait ça. Et franchement, tout ça dépassait le cadre du gage. Malfoy n'avait jamais dit qu'il devrait se déshabiller ou même retirer quelques vêtements. Il avait sûrement fait exprès de ne pas parler de cet aspect du gage.

_Qu'est-ce que vont penser Ron et Hermione ? _se disait Harry, renfrogné.

Il imaginait déjà leur tête quand ils apprendraient que Harry était le jouet du Serpentard, une icône ou pire… une pin_-_up.

De plus, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il les intéressait. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y avait de sexy chez lui?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question muette parce que les mains de Malfoy étaient descendues jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Et quand sa braguette fut baissée, il failli sauter hors de son siège. Si ces putains de mains ne l'avaient pas fermement maintenu en place, il serait déjà à Pré au Lard en ce moment!

«_ -_ Je n'enlève _pas_ mon pantalon, cria Harry, indigné.

_-_ Tu ne l'enlèves pas, Potter. Tu ouvres juste la braguette.

Malfoy se pencha en arrière et détailla son travail avant de se pencher de nouveau en avant pour ébouriffer les cheveux déjà désordonnés de Harry. Ensuite, il lui retira ses lunettes qu'il plaça sur une table près d'eux.

Harry regarda la forme légèrement floue se relever et il entendit le Blond pousser un soupir de contentement devant ce qu'il voyait. Harry se sentit rougir.

_-_ Je ne vois rien, se plaignit_-_il, embarrassé.

Il gigotait dans le fauteuil ce qui eut pour effet de faire glisser un peu plus sa chemise le long de ses bras. Mais ce qu'il voulait c'était voir Malfoy et non pas se contenter de l'entendre.

_-_ Tu n'as pas besoin de voir, Potter. Merlin, est_-_ce qu'il t'arrive de la fermer, parfois? demanda Malfoy, exaspéré.

_-_ Je crois qu'on a déjà démontré que non, répondit Harry, laconique.

_-_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, reprit Malfoy de sa voix traînante. Toi et ta délicieuse grande bouche….»

C'est alors que la lourde porte en pierre s'ouvrit, juste au moment où Harry gémissait, honteux, parce que Malfoy se penchait une fois de plus vers lui pour «arranger» son pantalon. Et tout un groupe de Serpentards entra dans la salle commune, tous avec le même visage surpris. Le corps de Harry se contracta, il attrapa les pans de sa chemise pour la refermer mais une paire de mains le stoppa. Il laissa retomber les siennes mollement sur le côté. Ils avaient déjà tout vu de toutes façons!

Malfoy se retourna vers ses camarades, son sourire satisfait bien en place.

«_ -_ Excusez_-_moi, dit_-_il de sa voix traînante, mais je suis un peu occupé, là.

_-_ Bien sûr! répondit d'un ton impatient un des garçons. Désolé, Draco; ajouta_-_t_-_il en forçant le groupe à ressortir. C'est pas trop tôt, continua_-_t_-_il, en lançant un clin d'œil vers Malfoy qui était toujours agenouillé entre les jambes de Harry. J'en avais plus que marre de t'entendre en parler. Content de voir que tu t'es enfin décidé à passer à l'action.

Malfoy se racla la gorge, ennuyé et le garçon brun sortit sans piper mot.

_-_ Bon, où est l'appareil photo? demanda Harry, vexé d'avoir été vu dans cette tenue par tant de Serpentards. Tu pourrais te grouiller un peu!

Malfoy se mit à rire, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

_-_ Il n'y a pas d'appareil, Potter, répondit_-_il en observant attentivement la réaction du Gryffondor.

_-_ Quoi! Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes? Et ces photos pour ce stupide magazine tenu par toi et tes amis…. C'est quoi le nom déjà?

_-_ Les Canons de Poudlard, glissa Malfoy d'un ton serviable.

_-_ Oui, c'est ça! Mais alors… Pourquoi je suis ici? s'enquit Harry dont la colère augmentait à chaque minute.

_-_ Je voulais juste que tu aies l'air complètement débauché au moment où les élèves de ma maison entreraient dans la pièce.

_-_ QUOI? hurla Harry en attrapant ses lunettes pour les replacer sur son nez. Et pourquoi, bordel?

_-_ Et bien… ils ont sûrement pensé que je faisais plus que rester agenouillé entre tes jambes, tu ne crois pas? dit Malfoy en posant ses paumes sur les cuisses de Harry avant de les caresser afin que le Gryffondor sache exactement ce que les élèves ont pu penser.

Harry repoussa durement les mains de Malfoy, remonta sa braguette et se leva d'un coup.

_-_ Je suis sûr que demain, l'école toute entière saura que Harry Potter se faisait sucer dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Malfoy se releva pour être au même niveau que le Gryffondor. Ce dernier était surpris de ne remarquer aucun air méprisant sur le visage du Blond. Juste de l'amusement et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de mettre un nom sur ce «quelque chose»!

_-_ Alors c'était juste un autre moyen pathétique de m'humilier, hein? J'aurais dû m'en douter! _Les Canons de Poudlard_, cracha_-_t_-_il. Je savais que c'était bidon à la seconde même où tu me l'as dit! J'en étais sûr! J'en étais _sûr _!

Il saisit vivement sa cape qui était restée sur la table.

_-_ Et à chaque fois, tu utilises ma vertu pour me piéger, pas vrai? Typiquement Serpentard, putain, ajouta_-_t_-_il, plus pour lui_-_même. Espèce de pervers, salopard. Tu vas me le payer, sale con!

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, la chemise toujours ouverte, les pans tourbillonnant autour de lui.

Draco regardait le Gryffondor sortir, très content de la façon dont il avait exécuté son idée. Et pourtant, il regrettait un peu le départ de Harry.

D'un autre côté, penser à Harry qui se dirigeait d'un pas furieux vers sa salle commune, ses cheveux plus désordonnés qu'à l'ordinaire, la chemise ouverte et d'une humeur massacrante, lui remonta le moral. Les Gryffondors ne vont rien comprendre à ce qui va se passer demain.

Draco se rassit en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû trouver un appareil, finalement. Parce que Harry avec le pantalon ouvert, son torse hâlé dénudé, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux et cette petite rougeur sur les joues tandis qu'il se calait dans le fauteuil en cuir en une pose aguicheuse; était décidément une image à laquelle il penserait pendant des années quand il se branlerait!

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE.

* * *

. 

Alors? Alors? Qu'en pensez_-_vous?

Qui veut la suite? Voici le titre, histoire de vous donner un avant_-_goût: «Harry Potter: La Revanche». Je sais, pas très original mais n'avez_-_vous pas envie de savoir ce que manigance Harry… en sachant que la 2nd partie sera classée R? Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais… lol

Rendez_-_vous dans 2 semaines. Et n'oubliez pas, j'adôôôre les reviews…..


	2. Part II: Harry Potter La Revanche!

**Titre Original: **Harry Potter and the Devious Plan.

**Auteur: **Foof

**Traductrice: **C'est toujours moi, Quiproquo. Pas trop déçu(e)s ?... Qui a dit « Si ! » ?

**Catégorie : **Humour/ Parodie.

**Rating : **R (Enfin !)

**Paring : **HPDM…. Incroyable, hein ?

**Résumé : **TRADUCTION. Suite de « L'Idée Coquine de Draco Malfoy »… vous êtes alléché(e)s ? Venez lire ce que notre Harry a réservé à notre beau Draco. Slash HPDM.

**Disclamer : **Alors comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire. Faut vraiment le répéter à chaque fois ? Pfff…

**Remerciements : **Comme d'hab, tous pleins de bisous reconnaissants à mes trois membres du HCL… et tout particulièrement à Artoung qui a posté le chap 6 de « Et Harry aima Draco » en avance, rien que pour moi. C'est pas un beau cadeau, ça ? J'espère pouvoir faire le mien bientôt.

**Dédicace : **Pour Pétrus… parce qu'il justifie, à lui tout seul, l'emploi du masculin, dans mes notes complètement loufoques ! lol

* * *

**RAR**

_Quiproquo est devant son ordi et se demande commet remercier tous celles et ceux qui lui ont laissé une review. Elle aimerait être originale. Elle soupire quand une porte s'ouvre derrière elle…_

KEANU : T'es occupée ?

QUIPROQUO : Ben, oui, je dois faire les RAR. Les lecteurs ont vraiment été sympas, faut que je sois à la hauteur.

KEANU : T'en as pour longtemps ?

QUIPROQUO : Aucune idée… J'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour l'instant. Je sens que ça va prendre du temps !

KEANU : C'est dommage.

QUIPROQUO : Pourquoi ?

_Keanu se rapproche de Quiproquo, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres._

KEANU : J'avais l'intention de prendre une douche. Tu viens ?

QUIPROQUO : Mais… mais je peux pas ! Je dois faire les RAR.

_Keanu commence à se déshabiller sous le regard avide de Quiproquo._

QUIPROQUO : Arrête ça ! Je dois vraiment répondre aux…

_Quiproquo perd le fil de ses pensées parce que là… ben Keanu, il a retiré son caleçon et quelle fille normalement constituée perdrait son temps en palabres !_

KEANU : Tu sais, prendre une douche est peut –être la solution, ça te rafraîchirait les idées.

QUIPROQUO (ton ironique) : Je suis sûre que te rejoindre me donnerait des tas d'idées…. Enfin, si les lecteurs ont envie de lire des RAR cochonnes.

KEANU : C'est toi qui décides.

_Sur ce, Keanu quitte la pièce. Il lance un dernier regard aguicheur vers une Quiproquo toute tremblante (voir Keanu nu et de dos occasionne de sérieux dommages sur le système nerveux !) puis il repousse la porte de la salle de bains. _

_Quiproquo le souffle court, regarde la porte entrouverte… son ordi… la porte… son ordi… la porte… elle tape quelques lignes avant de s'élancer vers la salle de bains… après, ben ça ne regarde qu'elle et son Keanu._

_Sur l'ordi, on peut lire : _« Suite à un problème technique indépendant de sa volonté, Quiproquo ne peut répondre aux reviews. Elle espère régler le problème… En tous cas, elle s'y applique de toutes ses forces. »

_Hum….No Comment._

* * *

**WARNING (ici c'est de Foof (l'auteur…ben quoi, on suit plus ? Tsss…)) : **Contient mon sens de l'humour tordu et du slash, en veux –tu, en voilà !

**NOTE (ici c'est Quiproquo qui vous parle) : **Voici la 2nd partie de notre succulente _sucrerie._ Toujours affamé(e)s ? Et ben, joignez –vous à moi et dégustez cette douceur….

.  
.

**Harry Potter : La Revanche.**

Si un jour vous deviez vous retrouver piégé par Harry Potter dans un couloir vide, le soir d'un vendredi venteux, le truc à ne pas faire, c'était d'être excité par la situation… quelques soient les circonstances. C'était à éviter à tous prix.

Et pourtant Draco sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer dès qu'il descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier et que ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry Potter, planté au milieu du couloir. Il avait les mains dans ses poches, aucune cape en vue et sa chemise était ouverte, _juste_ comme il fallait.

Oh oui, Potter était une _bombe_. Inutile de le nier mais Draco gémit tout de même quand il entendit un grondement sourd derrière lui : l'escalier avait bougé et donc, il était vraiment coincé sans aucun moyen de fuir…. Et cela l'aurait peut –être ennuyé s'il _voulait _s'enfuir. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas et maintenant il se retrouvait jeté entre les griffes du Survivant.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir grisé, tourneboulé voire carrément excité mais il l'était. Cette seule pensée aurait dû lui donner envie de vomir… _Hélas, _il n'était plus capable de penser rationnellement en ce moment. Et quand Harry Potter s'avança d'un pas nonchalant, une lueur prédatrice au fond de ses yeux brillants, il fut obligé de prendre une grande inspiration… et normalement une telle attitude aurait dû le mortifier mais là, franchement, il s'en foutait.

Puis, il arriva, ce sentiment de crainte mélangé à l'excitation, roulant dans ses veines de façon presque plaisante. Une vague d'adrénaline le submergea, le laissant le souffle court.

Draco n'avait pas _peur._ Il n'avait vraiment _pas _peur. Mais depuis qu'il avait mis à exécution son Idée si Coquine, il savait au plus profond de lui que Potter avait identifié les _vrais_ sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Pas les sentiments que tout le monde supposait. Oh non, Potter avait découvert les véritables sentiments qui l'agitaient : le désir, la passion, et tout ce qui s'ensuivait.

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais il savait qu'il s'était grillé quand il avait gémi un moment plus tôt lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur cette merveilleuse vision.

Mais, _honnêtement_, quelle personne saine d'esprit ne gémirait pas face à un tel Adonis ?

Son intuition fut confirmée par le regard brûlant de Harry Potter qui le fixait sans ciller. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Potter savait exactement quel effet il avait sur la partie inférieure de son corps.

Apparemment, Potter s'était arrêté à quelques pas pendant les réflexions tumultueuses de Draco et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Il était attiré par Potter, il l'avait toujours été et c'était comme si Harry lui avait signe de s'approcher.

Ses jambes avaient décidé pour lui et il se retrouvait juste devant lui, son regard détaillant la vue.

« – Tu ne devrais pas te promener tout seul dans les couloirs, tu sais, dit Potter, d'un air détaché, les mains toujours dans les poches.

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda Draco, la voix rauque.

Et Potter lui fit un petit sourire en coin. A _lui._

– Parce que tu risques fort de tomber sur moi.

– Et alors ?

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent démesurément, il s'avança un peu plus, son torse frôlant celui de Draco puis il se pencha, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Draco.

– Et alors... _Draco_, tu ne sais pas ce que je ferai, ce que je _pourrai_ faire. »

Son souffle caressa le lobe de l'oreille de Draco qui avala une grande goulée d'air.

Oh oui, Potter savait _exactement_ ce qu'il faisait. Il détacha l'attache de la cape du Serpentard, repoussant le tissu le long de ses épaules; tissu qui tomba à ses pieds. Et Draco savait exactement ce que Potter _pouvait_ faire. Il pouvait déshabiller un Serpentard en un battement de cils. C'était tellement… _sexy._

Puis il fut plaqué contre le mur sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir et une langue chaude, humide remonta lentement le long de son cou. Le long grognement qui s'éleva dans les airs ne venait pas de Draco… n'est –ce pas ?

« – Nous sommes dans un couloir, dit –il d'une voix distraite.

– Toi aussi, t'as remarqué ? murmura Potter d'une voix enrouée contre sa mâchoire.

– Mais…

Les protestations de Draco quant au fait d'être séduit là où n'importe qui pourrait les voir, furent réduites à néant quand Potter posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Potter se recula… trop tôt au goût de Draco… d'un autre côté, il pouvait de nouveau parler.

– Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire taire avec tes baisers.

– Je peux toujours essayer.

Et Harry pressa ses lèvres une fois de plus contre celles de Draco qui dut se contenter de murmurer « prétentieux » dans cette bouche accueillante.

– Je pense que ça marche bien. Tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Potter sur un ton satisfait.

Ses mains caressaient les hanches de Draco et il souriait d'un air supérieur qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Draco ignora la question et préféra se concentrer sur ce qui importait. L'esprit trop embrumé par le désir pour chercher à comprendre _pourquoi_ Potter se comportait de la sorte, il dit simplement :

– Nous sommes quand même dans un couloir. Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un nous voie ?

– Je n'ai rien contre un peu d'exhibitionnisme, répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

De tels mots, dits d'une voix si sexy, éveillèrent un peu plus le membre, déjà bien réveillé de Draco.

– Et puis, tu sais comment sont les fanfics, reprit Potter.

Draco hocha de la tête d'un air grave. Ça pour le savoir, il savait ! Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être une star du porno.

– En plus, cet auteur veut un Draco chaud et excité que je débauche contre le mur d'un couloir vide donc… c'est un Draco chaud et excité que je débauche contre le mur d'un couloir qu'elle aura. Et crois –moi, il ne faut pas se mettre les auteurs à dos, j'ai entendu dire que certains étaient carrément cinglés ! »

Draco fit une petite moue boudeuse. Il s'imaginait, étalé sur son lit en train de se « préparer » tandis que Potter le regardait les yeux brillants de convoitise. Apparemment, lui non plus, n'était pas contre un peu d'exhibitionnisme. Tant pis, il se résigna à se faire débaucher contre un mur. Il ne pouvait pas tout avoir, n'est –ce pas ? Même s'il était un Malfoy.

La chemise de Draco fut arrachée par deux mains fermes, ce qui lui évita de penser au fait qu'ils se trouvaient à un endroit où tout le monde pourrait les voir. Ceci dit, une bouche venait de se refermer sur son téton, ce qui l'aida probablement à oublier ce genre de détail. Sa main plongea dans la crinière noire et il encouragea le Gryffondor à continuer en poussant de petits soupirs.

Oh oui, Draco Malfoy adorait se faire débaucher par Harry Potter contre un mur. En fait, il n'avait aucune objection à formuler quand il sentit Potter bouger lentement contre lui, son membre réagissant aux agréables attouchements.

« – Hummm…. Mmmmm…. Potter…..

Ce qui, traduit du langage _Draco chaud et excité,_ voulait dire : _« Potter, enlève ta bouche de mon torse et embrasse –moi »_. Et c'était vraiment pratique que Potter parle couramment ce langage : quelques secondes plus tard, il dévorait les lèvres de Draco, leur langue se battant l'une contre l'autre dans une version perverse du duel sorcier.

Les mains de Potter descendaient dangereusement bas, ses doigts traçant des arabesques sur la peau de ses hanches avant de s'enfoncer juste sous la ceinture, histoire de l'allumer un peu plus. Entre Potter qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et ses doigts qui le taquinaient plus bas, c'en était presque trop !

– Oh, mon Dieu… Potter ! souffla –t –il contre la bouche du Gryffondor en se retenant à lui de peur de tomber.

D'ailleurs, c'était une possibilité si Potter continuait à l'allumer comme ça. Mais il décida qu'il ne tomberait pas. Il n'allait pas donner à Celui –Qui –A –Survécu le titre de Celui –Qui –A –Fait –Tomber –Draco –Parce –Qu'il –L'avait –Trop –Allumé. Ce serait carrément abuser et beaucoup trop long pour les gros titres.

– Dis mon prénom, murmura Potter dans le creux de son oreille, son souffle brûlant caressant sa peau.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas le dire. Il y avait certaines choses que les Malfoy ne faisaient pas et être la chienne de Potter en faisait partie, évidemment. Cependant, une telle occupation devait sûrement avoir pas mal d'avantages fut bien obligé de reconnaître Draco quand la langue de Potter redessina le contour de son oreille.

– Dis –le, répéta Harry, d'une voix plus ferme.

Mais Draco secoua la tête.

– Dis –le !

Potter retira tout contact et Draco ne put retenir un gémissement de protestation quand il se mit hors de portée.

Draco regarda le Gryffondor, ses yeux le suppliant de se rapprocher. Mais, visiblement, Potter ne savait pas lire dans les yeux car il resta fermement à sa place.

– Dis –le. Maintenant.

Silence.

– Dis mon prénom avant que je ne mette à danser comme les Destiny's Child. Et crois –moi, tu n'as pas envie de m'entendre chanter. (1)

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils, confus. Il se demandait sérieusement si Potter n'était pas devenu temporairement fou. C'était possible, après tout : se retrouver en face de quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que Draco Malfoy rendrait n'importe qui cinglé.

Soudain, deux mains plongèrent directement dans son pantalon, empoignant son membre raidi et un son qui ressemblait à « Haaaarrrryyyy ! » franchit ses lèvres. Il le regrettait du fond du cœur mais que pouvait –il faire d'autre quand il était si bien caressé et… et… Ooooh. Mon. DIEU !

– Humm… Beaucoup mieux, susurra le Gryffondor, sa voix s'élevant entre eux.

Et Draco frissonna. C'était bon. Très bon. Très _très_ bon. Il ne savait pas que Potter caressait aussi bien. Il l'avait espéré quand il fantasmait même si les chances que Potter le touche à cet endroit lui étaient apparues alors improbables…. Et c'était vraiment trop bon !

Le pouce de Potter caressa son gland, étalant du liquide le long de son pénis. Le plaisir roulait dans ses veines de plus en plus vite… Il y était presque, il le sentait… et il se demandait si ses genoux allaient le lâcher au moment où il jouirait. Mais toute pensée s'envola quand Potter retira brusquement ses mains de son pantalon.

– Qu'est –ce que… commença Draco.

Mais une bouche se posa contre la sienne pour un baiser rapide, coupant tout protestations. Puis, il se retrouva en face de deux yeux verts, pétillants de malice. Draco ignorait que les yeux pouvaient se moquer de vous et pourtant il en avait la preuve juste sous le nez. De plus, Draco savait lire dans les yeux, lui.

– A plus, Draco, dit Potter d'un ton joyeux.

Et il s'en alla, laissant dans son sillage un Draco chaud bouillant et gravement excité.

THE END!

* * *

(1) : En anglais, Harry dit « Say My Name », ce qui est le titre d'une chanson bien connue des Destiny's Child… d'où sa remarque et l'incompréhension de Draco. J'espère que, vous, vous n'avez pas été trop surpris(es). Je ne savais vraiment pas comment traduire ça sans casser le rythme du texte… Désolée.

Sinon, à part ce petit détail, vous avez aimé la sucrerie? Je sais, la fin est plus que sadique mais je l'ai trouvé originale et la revanche de Harry est impeccable, non ? Je sais pas pour vous mais j'imagine trop Draco complètement excité qui regarde Harry s'éloigner, interloqué… et FRUSTRE. Ah ah ah !

Vous pourriez me donner votre avis dans une petite review, hein ? SVP…

* * *

**RAR, le retour :** Chères lectrices et lecteurs adorés, j'ai mis un peu de temps à vous répondre car… j'ai eu un petit problème et… _(KEANU (indigné) : Comment ça **petit** ! QUIPROQUO : Chuuut !)_ Bref… et le temps de régler tout ça…. _(KEANU (hilare) : Oui ce genre de_ _problème, ça prend du temps ! QUIPROQUO : Tais –toi !)…_ Bref, sans plus attendre, voici donc les RAR :

**UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS CHERS REVIEWERS ! **Vos compliments m'ont fait chaud au cœur, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour vous exprimer ma gratitude à part… **JE VOUS ADORE ! BIIIIIIZ.**

KEANU : Quoi, tout ça pour _ça !_

QUIPROQUO : Mais tu vas te taire à la fin ! Tu vas me griller auprès de ces chers lecteurs qui n'ont qu'une hâte, me laisser une petite review…


End file.
